Feelings
by Annieart
Summary: Molly has always had feelings for Sherlock. Even Anderson could tell that. But now that he's back, will their friendship evolve into something more? Just some Sherlolly stuff! Set after TEH, but before HLV
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, hello, Sherlock," Molly greeted the consulting detective, a blush tickling her cheeks. He walked into the morgue and said nothing to her. She sighed and got back to work, disappointed, even though this is how he normally acts.  
"Oh, Molly!" Sherlock exclaimed a few minutes later, like he had just noticed her. "Can I see that body? The one for the case about the dead diamond smuggler?" He strode over to her, his dark curls bouncing. She nodded and tried to resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair. Instead, she pulled the sheet off the body.  
"Excellent. I've solved the case," said Sherlock after approximately thirty-seven seconds. Molly looked up, astounded.  
"What? How?" She asked, coming over to Sherlock. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she got closer to the handsome man.  
"Well, it's obvious if you know what to look for," Sherlock said in his baritone voice. Oh, I know what to look for, thought Molly as he started explaining his deduction. While Sherlock blabbed on and on about indents in fingers and scrapes on ankles, Molly imagined him kissing him passionately. She daydreamed about his perfect lips against hers, him telling her he loved her, her pressed against his body, him grasping her tight, and-  
"Molly?" Sherlock asked. Molly snapped out of her imagination and looked at him. "Were you listening?"  
"Um, yeah, sure," Molly was blushing again. Great.  
"No, you weren't. You were daydreaming. I could tell because you had a blank look on your face, your pupils were dilated, and you had a funny little grin," Sherlock said to Molly's horror.  
"Um..." Molly looked down at her feet, then ran from the room in embarrassment.  
"Molly! I didn't mean it like that, come back!" Sherlock called after her. "I'm, um, well... I'm sorry!" He cried out, flustered. When Molly heard that, she stopped in the hallway. He apologized? Sherlock Holmes, the man with no feelings, actually apologized? Molly didn't believe it. She dwindled in the hallway for a moment, then minced back into the room.  
"Did you just... Apologize?" Asked Molly. Sherlock tried to play it cool and shrugged.  
"I figured that's what humans do, when they feel guilty about doing something, right?" Sherlock said. Molly smiled foolishly.  
"Yes, I suppose that's true," she said. There was a silence between the two. Not awkward, just unsure what to say next. Finally, Molly broke it. "Well, it was, um, nice seeing you, Sherlock. I guess I'll... Catch you later?" Her voice rose up in the last couple words, making it sound like a question. She coughed in attempt to cover it.  
"Sure," Sherlock said, and hurried out of the room. When she was alone, Molly sighed.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." She scolded herself. The doors opened again, and she straightened up and pretended to be working. Footsteps echoed in the morgue, but Molly didn't look up. Finally, she dared a glance, and was startled to see Sherlock in front of her, staring into her eyes with his beautiful light blue-green ones.  
"Oh, Sherlock. I thought you left..." She said quietly.  
"I did," replied the detective. "But I forgot something."  
"Oh, um," Molly said uncomfortably. "What did you forget?"  
"This," Sherlock leaned in and let his lips fall onto Molly's, soft and sweet and gentle and perfect. She gasped and kissed him back, unsure but so sure, afraid but suddenly so courageous. He clutched her back, and she held his neck, desperate and thriving. Then, as quick as it came, it was over.  
"Sherlock-"  
"Sorry," Sherlock said quickly, and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Diary of Molly Hooper_  
_Today was... Interesting. I had a little chat with Sherlock. I, unfortunately, was too awkward to even speak well, but it was okay. He left, then came back, and suddenly we were kissing. It was miraculous and scary and perfect. I don't know what will happen next between us, but I hope it won't ruin our friendship. Wait, are we even friends? This is so confusing._

Molly left for work the next morning nervous. She didn't know if she would see Sherlock, or if she did, would anything happen? As she arrived at the hospital, she felt her phone buzz.

**Sherlock: I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't know what I was thinking. Feelings are not an advantage. It won't happen again. -SH**

Molly swallowed. Of course. Of course he would think that it was a mistake. She suddenly felt angry, and she let her emotions take over her in a text to Sherlock.

**Molly: Listen, Sherlock, feelings might be a disadvantage for you, but that doesn't mean they are for everyone else. If you didn't notice, I actually LIKED that kiss. How come you didn't deduce that?**

She felt strong as she pressed send. It was a new emotion for her: empowerment. She tried to stop thinking about Sherlock as she started to work, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. Her pocket vibrated.

**Sherlock: oh. I didn't realize. -SH**  
**Molly: of course you didn't. You're too daft to even THINK about other people's feelings!**  
**Sherlock: I think there's something wrong with me. -SH**  
**Molly: I KNOW there is something wrong with you.**  
**Sherlock: I think... -SH**  
**Molly: what?**

**Sherlock: I think I liked it too. -SH**


	3. Chapter 3

Molly gasped. Her stomach felt all fluttery, like she was going to throw up. She grasped the edge of the table, for suddenly her legs felt like Jell-o. "He can't..." Molly muttered. "He liked it? It can't be..." Her pocket buzzed. In a daze, Molly checked her texts.

**John: Molly, I'm sorry for whatever Sherlock did to you. **

**Molly: no need. It already happened and I'm over it.**

** John: shit, what did he do? **

**Molly: he... John: yes? Molly: well, he... **

**John: ? **

**Molly: he kissed me. **

**John: oh god. Sherlock? Kissed a girl? **

**Molly: yes. Then he left. And then, just now, he texted me to apologize John: and? Molly: I told him I liked the kiss, and after some texts back and forth, he said that he... Well, he said that he liked it too.**

** John: does Sherlock actually have FEELINGS? **

**Molly: I really don't know. **

**John: so what now? **

**Molly: I don't know. Could you talk to him for me? **

**John: what should I ask? **

**Molly: could you ask him what he thinks of me, and if he wants to go out with me?**

** John: you got it. **

**Molly: thanks **

Molly sighed. Sherlock is so exasperating. Thank god for John. The rest of the day was uneventful. Molly got a call from LeStrade saying that Sherlock had been right about the case. Then, before she left, she got a text from John.

**John: I talked to Sherlock. **

**Molly: and? **

**John: he denied everything. I told him I knew he kissed you, and he said "why would I do that? Caring is not an advantage." And then I asked him what he thinks of you, and he said "why? Are you conducting a survey?" And then I asked him if he wants to go out with you, and he said "caring? human error". Well, he didn't say no! **

**Molly: thanks John, that was really sweet of you. Too bad Sherlock is just so... **

**John: ignorant? **

**Molly: he's like a robot. A handsome, brilliant, robot.**

** John: so do you love him? **

**Molly: John! **

**John: so? **

**Molly: yes.**

Molly left the hospital hurriedly, and in her haste, ran into a person. "Sorry, sorry," Molly stammered and was about to continue on her way when the person replied.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," said a familiar deep voice. Molly gave a little squeak.

"Sh-Sherlock, what are y-you doing h-here?" She stuttered.

"I needed more thumbs," he admitted, not looking at Molly. She wasn't looking at him, either.

"Oh, well, you know where they are," Molly told him, and walked away, her stomach full of butterflies that seemed to want to escape.

"Wait, Molly! Can I, uh, talk to you?" He called after her.

"What?" Molly turned around; she hadn't heard what he said.

"Can I- oh, never mind," Sherlock shut himself into the nearest room. Molly let out a cry of frustration. _Should I go after him?_ She thought. _He probably will just tell me that he doesn't like me and that feelings are not important. But, well, maybe not.._. Molly decided to go after the consulting detective and have a nice little chat with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, this is a really short chapter! Also, thanks so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing! It means a lot. The chapter after this will be the last one, just so you know.

* * *

"Molly!" Sherlock exclaimed as Molly entered the room he had hidden in. She was surprised to see that she had shut herself in a broom closet with a very handsome man who might just want to kiss her.

"Sherlock, stop it. Just stop all of this... Awkwardness. I can't stand it." Molly said, grateful for the dark in the closet so he couldn't see her red face. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"I wanted to, uh, get away fast, and this was closest," Sherlock replied. Molly sighed, annoyed.

"And why would you want to get away from me?" She asked, knowing that tis would make Sherlock angry. Instead, he answered calmly and quietly.

"I'm..." He took a deep breath. "I'm afraid." It was a simple enough response, but Molly knew that it wasn't really that simple.

"Of what?" She asked softly.

"I'm afraid that... This sounds incredibly daft, I know, but I'm afraid that I might actually... Have feelings." Sherlock hated himself. He hated himself for acting like a human. A human that has feelings, then acts on those feelings and talks it out to someone. He remembered what Mycroft told him as a kid: caring is not an advantage. But why? Why can't feelings be an advantage?

"Feelings?" Whispered Molly. "What do you mean?" Sherlock sighed loudly in exasperation.

"I mean that I might actually be experiencing an emotion."

"What emotion?" Asked Molly, enjoying torturing Sherlock with all these questions.

"I don't know," Sherlock said. He wanted to flee, to run away from Molly and never come back. But on the other hand, he wanted to be as close as possible to her. All this uncertainty was driving him crazy. Should he just admit what he was feeling?

"I think maybe..." He couldn't do it. He couldn't say the word. The word that would change everything. Molly felt a vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and checked her texts.

**Sherlock: love. -SH**


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh! This is the last chapter. Thanks you again for all your kind reviews and following and everything! This chapter is rather short as well, so sorry! Enjoy.

* * *

Two years later...

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride!" The words echoed out into the church, but were swallowed up by all the cheering people. Sherlock leaned in, grinning, and kissed Molly sweetly. She was smiling underneath his lips.

"Alright, that's enough!" DI LeStrade called out a couple seconds later. Sherlock pulled out of the kiss and looked at Molly. She was pink, and a tear dripped from one eye. But it wasn't a sad tear; it was joyous and blissful.

The reception was fun, or as much fun you could have with sobbing relatives milling about. Sherlock and Molly, or "Sherlolly" as they were often called by friends, danced together for a while. Sherlock's parents had come, and they were there celebrating the marriage.

"Molly, don't let him go out after midnight. He has quite a few enemies who tend to hang out in alleyways..." Mrs. Holmes went on, explaining all of the things Sherlock did that Molly had to look out for. Next to her, Sherlock was rolling his eyes, his cheeks slightly red.

"Mother, there is absolutely no need!" He protested sternly when Mrs. Holmes pulled out pictures of Sherlock as a baby. She just tucked the photographs into Molly's hands, whispering,_"For those times when you just might need to blackmail him"_. Molly giggled while Sherlock groaned in annoyance.

"Mother, really," he said. His mum just smiled and walked away. Next up to converse with the newlywed couple was Sherlock's father.

"Now, Molly, don't be afraid to tell him to clean up his experiments, alright?" He said to Molly. She laughed and nodded.

The party went on for a while, until finally the chattering people had to head home. Sherlock and Molly went over to 221B Baker Street, where they curled up in bed and went to sleep peacefully, finally together as one.

* * *

**My dear brother Mycroft, **

**I just wanted to tell you that caring _is_ an advantage. Feelings _are_ important. **

**Sincerely, **

**SH**

** P.S. Maybe you should take my advice and admit your feelings. It worked out pretty well for me.**


End file.
